Campione! The Lightning Thief
by SunnyIndio
Summary: The Black Prince has struck against the Sixth Sun. Now all eyes are on the Sun King. How will he respond? Will he be able to make a new ally? Or will he be the final straw to start the war of Campiones?
1. Prologue: Rumors and Dancing

Prologue

His footsteps reverberated as he walked down the hallway. He passively listened to the gossip of his members.

"Hey did you hear?! There's a new Campione!"

"I heard this one came out of Mexico!"

It appeared that yet another King had been born. With each step he took, he heard more rumors.

"I hear he's a battle fanatic!"

"He's already fought John Pluto Smith and King Kusanagi!"

"Wait he beat them? No way!"

"He even fought a Heretic God in Egypt right after!"

He sighed. It appeared that his kin was just like the rest. A destructive monster, blindly fighting anything that moved.

"I hear he's going to fight Lord Salvatore soon!"

"What?! He just battled a Heretic God and is already going to fight another Campione?! Is he crazy?"

"I hear that he's a vicious king who lives for battles!"

"I hear he's insane!"

"I heard that he found an artifact for that one god that ends the world…"

Alec opened his eyes as he pulled back the curtains of a window, taking in the sunshine. Behind him, stood his most trusted subordinate, Sir Iceman.

He stood with his ever present solemn expression, a face that projected his calm personality. As a Dutch mage who had been knighted in England, his physique attested to the title. With wide shoulders and a height that surpassed Alec's, he could be counted on to display his resilience at a moment's notice.

"Are the rumors true, Sir Iceman?" Alec asked as he turned around to address him. He was a handsome man with a tall and slender build who always projected a dignified aura.

"It appears that there is some truth to the rumor. We have gathered information that suggests a powerful artifact has been recovered by the new Campione's magical association. Whether it would be useful in the inevitable duel against the King of the End, it remains to be seen."

"Hmmm…interesting. I guess I will have to see for myself if this artifact is truly worth any attention."

"So shall I contact the new King for a possible trade?" Sir Iceman asked, though he already knew the answer.

"There is no need to do that. I've heard that the new King is quite the warmonger. I doubt such a brute would listen to reason." Alec curtly replied, dismissing the proposition.

Sir Iceman sighed. "My lord, I assume you mean to steal it. I ask that you reconsider."

"Why?" Alec frowned.

"All we know about this King is his apparent battle lust. While I have no doubt you can defeat such an adversary, I ask that you refrain from creating conflict for something that may or may not be useful."

"Well then…" Alec looked down as a nearby chess table. "I guess we'll have to make sure…" He swiped a chess piece. "That he doesn't realize that it was me correct?"

*Clik* Clang* *Bleek*

Ernesto fell hard on his back.

"Aaaggghh…that hurt." He groaned as he strained to get back up.

"Well I told you, teaching you the way of the sword wouldn't be easy." Doni replied.

As he spoke, a shadow jumped up from behind him and came down with alarming speed.

"Hiya!" Laura cried out as she slashed downwards.

Sidestepping slightly and disarming Laura, he bonked her head with the wooden hilt of his practice sword as she came crashing down.

She sat up and cradled her head.

"Owwwhahahow!" She cried out.

"Well you guys are getting much better at this than I thought." Doni commented with a smile.

"Ouch! Why do I have to even do this?!" Laura complained.

Ernesto stood up. "Because as my knight, I will not have you miss out on opportunities to make yourself stronger and more versatile."

"It's because you don't want to suffer alone isn't it?" Doni added.

Ernesto turned away. "I will withhold my response to that."

"Geez!" Laura yelled out.

It had always been like this. Whenever Ernesto found an interesting skill that could be learned, he made her come along for the ride. While spells like the _Haste_ spell had been useful in battle, it was still hard learning them. Ernesto had almost a sadist side to him when it came to mastering powerful techniques. He was tough and unforgiving and pushed Laura to her limits. Yet in the end, those efforts bore fruit.

Ernesto stood up as Doni started to attack once more. Doni swung his wooden sword diagonally upwards.

" _ **Squared Haste!**_ **"** He shouted. He saw the dull wood swinging upwards and turned his body as he swung downwards. Yet suddenly, Doni moved forward and using the wooden hilt, landed a blow on Ernesto's side. He fell over and grabbed his side in pain.

"Good! You made me have to adjust myself!" Doni praised.

"I wish…that it sounded…more…aggh…sincere." Ernesto commented through his pain.

"Jajaja well being able to see Ernesto in pain makes this kind of worth it." Laura laughed out.

"Hardy har har, it's your turn." Ernesto stuck his tongue out with a smirk.

"Ahh but it's going to end up like always." Laura complained as she readied herself.

"Jeje just have ***ouch*** fun with it." Ernesto answered with a kooky smile.

"Just have fun with it he says." Laura grumbled.

"Ready or not, here it comes!" Doni chanted gleefully.

He raised the practice sword up and as he swung downwards, it disappeared!

" _ **Squared Haste!**_ **"** Laura yelled out. She saw the sword. She swung upwards to counter the blow but Doni quickly swung outwards and smacked the sword out of Laura's hands.

"Ow!" She cried out as she rubbed her hands. "You don't have to hit that hard!"

"Jajaja sorry about that." Doni carelessly smiled. "If I don't show some force then you won't be prepared when it's actually important."

He then added, "I still can't wrap my head around that spell though."

"What? The _Haste_ spell?" Ernesto asked.

"Yeps! The fact that it slows down time enough for you guys to see my blade is commendable precisely because it's not an Authority. It's crazy!" Doni laughed.

"Well it definitely is handy. It's all thanks to a powerful mage known only by a few from this country. I was even able to get Laura to master it." Ernesto boasted.

"My lord, you are incorrect. I am able to _use_ it but have not _mastered_ it in the slightest sense." Laura chided.

"Ahh right sorry." Ernesto turned back to Doni. "So since you're so amazed by it, would you like me to teach it to you?" Ernesto asked in earnest.

"Hmmmm…..I'll pass." He answered with a carefree smile.

"Oh?" Ernesto looked questioningly. "Are you sure? I'm sure it'd be helpful for you."

"Hmmm…I don't see the point." Doni finally let out. "It's not really something I'd use. And if I won't use it, then why learn it? I'll just train my swordsmanship skills to surpass it. Not to mention I'm lousy at spells."

As he spoke, he remembered refusing Luo Hao's offer to become an apprentice under her. He couldn't understand why she became so upset after giving the same reason.

"Alright then. Maybe I can convince you another way! _**Squared Haste!**_ _"_ Ernesto yelled out.

Five second later, Ernesto's practice sword was knocked out of his hand and he landed on his butt.

Laura couldn't help but hold back a giggle. "Pffftt I really can't get enough of this."

"Your turn." Doni told Laura.

She sighed as she prepared her stance. While training was definitely worth it, Laura missed her simple life.

Before entering the world of magic and fighting Gods, divine beasts and other absurdities, she would spend her days refining her dancing. She always loved the various styles that could be melded together. She yearned for those days in which she could create works of art through the movement of her body. As she held her eyes closed and the world outside seemed to almost disappear, she tried to remember the steps that had guided her to bliss.

" _ **Squared Haste..**_ **"** She whispered.

*Shink* *Swoosh* CLANG*

Laura opened her eyes and saw Doni and Ernesto with surprised looks in their eyes.

"Whoa!" Doni exclaimed. He was blocking Laura's sword from striking his side using the flat end of his.

"Wh-what happened?" Laura asked as she withdrew the sword.

"Jajaja you tell me! I want to know!" Doni replied with a wide grin.

"Call it crazy but it almost seemed like….you were dancing." Ernesto replied with a confused expression.

Ernesto proceeded to describe the quick encounter. Doni had made an upward slash which Laura had proceeded to redirect by making the sword run along the flat end of hers as she supported it and flicked it away. She then quickly twisted her whole body making a horizontal strike which Doni was forced to defend against.

"What?!" Laura exclaimed in shock.

"It couldn't have been what I was doing! It was just some random dancing I made up on the spot. It couldn't have been the reason…right?" She thought silently to herself.

"Jeje you guys keep surprising me! Well let's see if you can match your knight, Ernesto!" Doni challenged.

"After a performance like that, how can I not? Let's go!" Ernesto yelled.

Five seconds later, he was hugging his head.

"Okay so maybe I can't match Laura." Ernesto complained in pain.

"Jeje it feels nice to be better than you at something." Laura haughtily commented.

Just then, a member of the Sixth Sun ran up with gasping for breath.

Ernesto straightened up quickly.

Laura stood in awe as he quickly recomposed a regal aura that stood in stark contrast to his playful demeanor.

"What is it?" He inquired.

"My lord, we have received terrible news. It appears that the artifact that was recovered for Your Majesty was stolen three nights ago."The member replied.

"Hmmmm…" Ernesto pondered in thought. If it was that artifact, then maybe his plans would have to be sped up.

"There were two members who sustained significant injuries."

Ernesto narrowed his eyes.

"Injured? Tell me their names." He ordered.

"Erica Gonzalez and Francisco Flores" He named.

At hearing the names, a dark expression overtook Ernesto's face.

"Doni, I will be away for a few days. I will be back as soon as possible to continue training."

"Alright, I'll chill here for a couple of days but if you take too long or I'll be gone. I have to get back to Italy soon." Doni warned playfully as he shook his finger.

"I understand. Thank you for your aid." Ernesto replied.

Her turned to Laura and grabbed her close.

"We will go to the capital now." Ernesto said in a stern tone.

With a whisk of air, they were gone.


	2. Chapter 1: The Prince's Pursuit

Chapter 1

It was days ago.

The cool breeze hit the seaside hotel. The black hair of a young man softly blew back and forth, almost in tandem to the continuous sounds of the crashing waves.

It was almost evening in Tijuana. The sunset radiated a breathtaking tint of orange, yellow, and purple that decorated the sky like artwork.

On the outside patio of the beachside resort sat Black Prince Alec. He wore his usual black suit and raised his glass to drink. The Scotch whiskey filled his mouth with a crisp flavor that encompassed the tides of the Irish Sea. Faithful to his tastes, it was his favorite drink, Bowmore.

He had arrived earlier that day and met with contacts that brought him to the hotel. Despite seeming to be taking a day off, he was waiting for his prey. He ordered his local contacts to call him when the package was ready for striking. In a moment's notice, he would transform into lightning and retrieve what he wished for.

"It's still hard to believe that such a brute would have the foresight to find an object that could be used against the King of the End." He remarked with distaste.

He had not yet met the 8th Campione. While under normal circumstances, he would have approached the new king to seek a possible agreement, he threw out this precedent.

The Campione had seemingly appeared out of nowhere and instantly began battling with every Campione that crossed his path. Not to mention that it appeared that he was constantly seeking new opponents like a certain tyrant of Eastern Europe. Trying to deal with such a man would only lead to wasted effort and useless conflict.

"All the more reason to simply ignore him." Alec concluded.

Just then he received a call. "My Lord, Prince Alec." The voice greeted.

"Yes? I can assume that the prey is ripe for picking." He responded.

"Not exactly my lord." The man hesitantly replied.

He furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?" He let out with an irritated tone.

"I..uh..well…" The man stuttered.

"Let me guess. While we were waiting for them to leave the compound, they escaped through some unknown means." Alec suggested.

"Yes and no sir. It appears that they have escaped through a hidden tunnel that led from the compound to outside the city limits. The trouble is there is more than one van, all of which have spread out at widely different distances with the closest at 10 miles and the furthest at 400."

Alec frowned. They must have left at a varying time intervals.

"How many are there?" Alec asked.

"Six and counting my lord."

Alec began to ponder. While the new king appeared to be a fool, it seemed that someone behind the scenes wasn't.

"Give me the coordinates for all the vans on my GPS app. I'll take care of it."

Ending the call, he saw the first target, now 15 miles away.

 ***sigh*** "I'll have to show whoever's behind this the futility of their efforts."

He donned a mask that obscured his face and race off as lightning to the first target.

"I can't believe it! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!"

The man shouting was the driver, currently sweating profusely.

"You're not going to die. Only two vans have been compromised." His passenger explained.

'Compromised? Are you insane? They've been blown to bits by lightning strikes!" The driver retorted.

"Just calm down" the young man replied.

"Calm down? Just calm down?! Easy for you to say pretty boy, you can do magic. I, on the otherhand, can't make a toothpick break!"

The receiver of the frantic tirade was Alonso Chavez, who despite the seeming disrespect given by the driver, actually held great power in the Sixth Sun.

He had dark brown skin and sleek black hair. His silver suit fought to contain the girth of his muscles. Yet, his most striking feature was his eyes. Both stood apart from him with an electric blue glow that seemed to hypnotize anyone staring.

He sighed and looked out the front window.

It was expected that undesirables would target the incoming shipment of artifacts. Yet, while they gained a huge head start through their use of the underground passage ways secured by that one difficult fellow, the enemy had covered incredible ground. Additionally, they were able to utilize high level lightning magic. So they were dealing with either a high class, immeasurably fast enemy or a powerful and coordinated group.

The latter seemed the most probable. This meant that they were somehow being tracked. Familiars probably littered the route. He could disable familiars within the near vicinity but such an action would identify them as a prime target. Additionally, this van was carrying a very powerful artifact. For it to fall into the hand of an enemy would be disastrous. Taking those facts and possibilities into account, he made a decision.

"Look, I have a plan, but for it to work, you'll need to trust me and do what I say." He told the driver. His stern expression began to calm the driver down.

The driver looked at him with a resigned look and asked, "Alright alright. What's the plan?"

Alec landed on a plateau, returning to his human form. He looked at the GPS coordinates. The last four vans had proven to be decoys. He was becoming more annoyed. The vans had been disappearing and reappearing having covered great distances.

"Such a waste of my time." He lamented.

Still, he understood the need to be discreet in this endeavor. He didn't need to be identified in this endeavor so masquerading as lightning became the most efficient way to hide. He saw the next target, 40 miles away the GPS app stated.

 ***sigh*** "Let's hope this one proves results."

Yet, just as he was putting his phone away, one of the vans locations became lost.

"What's this? It appears someone has finally wised up to a part of our scheme. It seems fortunate that I went through the trouble of making my connections place familiars throughout the possible routes. Well whoever it is, they may well be responsible for this goose chase."

"Still…" He added. "…to have destroyed familiars in such a vast area, they must be considerably powerful."

Alec pondered. This could very well be a trap, a red herring.

He smirked at the thought. "But against a Campione, they'll have no chance. Still, I should adequately reward them for their efforts." He transformed once again and raced off.

The blue-eyed young man quickly got out of the van. Currently, they were in an empty area within some rock formations.

He turned to the driver and ordered "Take this cave entrance. It should take you to the outskirts of Mexico City, where you should be able to easily deliver the packages. Go full speed and do not stop. I don't know how much time I can buy you so hurry!"

The driver floored the accelerator and drove off.

"Now then…" Alonso spied a clear area. He began to focus by closing his eyes. He felt 2…3…4 familiars! Two, quite close and the others spread far. He kept focus on these magical signatures.

He reached out with his hand and he chanted, _**"Fear the bellows of the sky. Divine Storm! Let the world hear your call!"**_ Pulling out a great axe, a booming thunder exploded outwards like the sound of a bomb, sending a huge sound wave that destroyed the familiars.

The axe he held was a great stone axe, carved out of greenstone with carvings reminiscent of Mayan temple walls. The blade was arched with a razor jadeite edge. He slung it on his back and began leaping with great speed towards the south. Looking back, he glimpsed a small light in the sky from his periphery. "Looks like I got their attention." He spouted in a huff.

He tried to keep the distance, hoping to keep their attention but free from their grasp. Yet, just as he reached near a cactus, he leapt away as lightning smashed it apart.

"Ah, so you do posses some skill." A voice called out from the dark.

Surveying his surroundings quickly, he replied. "I could say the same for a mage who commands lightning magic which is no easy feat."

"Well, while we could stand here idly complimenting each other, I ask that you not waste my time any further for I have other matters I would like to attend to." The voice suggested in a contemptuous tone.

Alonso gritted his teeth. "Arrogant aren't we?" He let out. "Well I'm afraid you will have to prepare for a delay as I am not one so easily defeated." His eyes darted around trying to pinpoint the voice's location.

 ***sigh*** "Look, save me time and hand that package you are concealing behind your back. I can easily take it but I offer you the chance to give it to me out of mercy. Now hand it over." He commanded.

Alonso was surprised. The enemy had noticed he was concealing. But that last sentence was all he needed and he located a dark figure, lurking behind a cactus. It apparently was wearing a magical shroud of some kind as he couldn't make out any details.

"Sorry to disappoint you…" He readied his axe, looking at the direction opposite of the figure. "…but I REFUSE!" With blinding speed, he twisted and lunged at his real target with his axe ready to cleave.

 ***SWISH***

He swung but was shocked. He missed!

"Well, I think I'll take my leave. I've already gotten what I came for." The voice haughtily declared as he began to casually toss a box in the air.

Wide eyed, Alonso frantically felt around for the box on his person. It was taken! But how?!

"Pray that we don't meet again." The figure threatened.

Alonso lunged once more but his axe hit only air.

The thief was gone.

"Such incredible speed!" He marveled.

The after a moment, he then began to laugh. "I hope that package is to his liking!"

Turning off his godspeed, Alec found a nice rock near a cave.

"That was easy enough. Now then.."

Opening the box, a great explosion rippled through the area, sending Alec flying into the cave. He could faintly hear the laughing of his former opponent in the distance.

Brushing himself off, his face scrunched up.

"I should teach that fool his place!"

Yet looking at the ground, he spotted tire tracks leading further inside the cave.

"It appears I will have the last laugh." He transformed into lightning and shot further inside the cave.

Within seconds, he reached the van and sped past it. The van's brakes screeched and it came to a stop.

With his disguise, he approached the van. "Look, I've had a bad night. Get out of the van and surrender or else face the consequences." He ordered.

The driver was trembling. He stretched his hand out and just as he was about to neutralize the protective barrier around the van, his phone rang.

"Yes what is it? I'm very busy right now….What?"

"My deepest apologies my lord, but it appears that the package that contains the artifact has arrived in the museum. We saw it as they brought it in along with its sacred box."

"Tch!" He smacked his lips. "To think it has evaded me this far."

Breathing a tired sigh he concluded, "Well let's improvise."

Once again the lightning sparked out and rushed to exit the cave. The driver sat in his seat, still trembling. Shaking, he started up the car to complete his delivery.


	3. Chapter 2: Diplomatic Relations

Chapter 2

Ernesto and Laura had arrived at the Mexico City's branch of the Sixth Sun. They walked inside and after a few commands, were led to the rooms that housed the injured guards.

He entered the room with a steel determination. His scrunched eyebrows and narrowed eyes barely contained his anger.

The elderly Franciso looked up and spoke. "Praise be to the Sun King, who graces us with his presence. Though I am unworthy, I ask for your mercy."

Seeing Francisco receive the man in such a manner, Erica was thrown into a panic and frantically tried to bow despite being bedridden.

The Sun King raised his hand to stop them. "At ease. Do not exert yourselves. We will forego the usual honored greetings for we hold more pressing matters at hand." He replied.

"As you wish my lord." Francisco answered much to the relief of Erica who winced at her now hurt back.

"As I am sure you know by now, my visit is to inquire about the robbery that took place three days ago. But before we delve into such questioning, I wish to ask something more important. How do you both fare? Are you being well taken care of?"

"Yes my lord." Francisco said with a smile.

"And you?" the Sun King asked, turning to Erica.

She vigorously nodded her head.

"Good. I must express my sincerest apologies for your late rescue. It appears that a powerful magical gem, left behind at the crime scene, warded off potential inspection of the room."

His voice began to shake.

"The fact that for three days this act of thievery eluded my ears is reprehensible. But to have two of my own subjects attacked, left injured and obstructed from aid is unforgivable!" He roared.

Erica shrunk away in fear upon seeing the Sun King's outburst.

Laura touched his shoulder lightly with her hand. Reacting to it, he took a moment to calm himself.

Taking a deep breath, he spoke. "What I wish to ask both of you is if you saw the perpetrator."

Francisco responded, "Unfortunately, I did not. I believe it was only Erica who saw the ruffian."

The Sun King turned his gaze to Erica who quickly stuttered a response.

"N-n-n-noo I didn't see his face. I mean I did but it was um..uh..I-don't-know.."

"Erica, take a deep breath." The Sun King requested.

Her eyebrows lifted in surprise. The Sun King knew her name!

She took his advice and after expelling the air, began to articulate more clearly.

"I did see the thief but he was shrouded in a murky darkness that blurred out his face. So I still didn't get a good look at him." She explained.

Laura's eyes shot up. "It seems to be the same person!" She said as she turned to face Ernesto.

Both Francisco and Erica look at her with confused faces. The Sun King clarified.

"Four days ago, the artifact was being transported from Tijuana to the capital. During transit, the caravan encountered an assailant very much like the one you described."

He continued. "Thanks to the foresight and joint efforts of our General and Penumbra, we were able to have contingency plans at our disposal that effectively dealt with safely transporting the artifact. During this assault, our General encountered either the same individual or a member of the group."

"A member? You mean that it was a group that attacked?" Francisco asked.

"Up until now, we are unsure as to the possible identities of the assailant. Yet rest assured…" The Sun King's eyes lit up. "…I will make sure justice is served."

At this declaration, everyone felt a ripple of magic shoot out from the Sun King which made Erica flinch.

"Now if you will excuse me, I must contact our Penumbra." The Sun King announced as he turned to exit the room.

Francisco called out. "Oh Great Sun King, can this servant of yours make a humble request?"

He turned to look back at him. "You may."

"Teach them a lesson they won't forget in place of these old bones."

Ernesto smiled. "It will be done. You have my word."

Laura was looking out the window of yet another airplane. After having talked to the Penumbra, Ernesto believed he knew who the culprit was. Or rather that the Penumbra knew. It was Alexander Gascoigne.

After having ordered Tijuana airport security footage of the last three days to be reviewed and the findings reported to him asap, he immediately booked a flight to England, giving Laura no choice but to come along.

Despite her arguments that more evidence was needed before they would readily assume the Black Prince responsible, her words fell on deaf ears. It also didn't help that neither she nor the General of Knights, Alonso, trusted the Penumbra, who was currently serving as the Director of Cover Operations and Intelligence. Furthermore, he was abroad on assignment. How could he possibly know anything about the robbery?

"What's bothering you Laura?" Ernesto asked.

She snapped back. "You know perfectly well what's on my mind. You're going to accuse a Campione of theft, something that, knowing the unpredictable nature of your kin, could easily escalate into a declaration of war!"

He attempted to assure her. "I trust the conclusion of our Penumbra and have my own suspicions that it truly was Alexander who committed the theft. It would definitely fit the behavior that Godou and Annie described."

Twisting away with a large huff, she retorted. "I can't believe you. We could stand on the eve of the very act that could start the war between Campiones and you actually take the words of _that_ man to heart. Considering his deplorable history…"

"Laura" Ernesto interjected. "I've told you many time that while he indeed has a checkered past, his abilities match no other in his line of work. He has proven a valuable ally and…"

"You mean you'd take the side of a CRIMINAL and save his skin so long as you could USE him!" Laura accused.

Ernesto stared at her. ***sigh*** "Devils were once angels before they fell from grace. Our Penumbra was one of the few devils who yearned to reclaim his wings."

Turning away, he whispered. "Who am I to deny him that chance?"

For the remainder of the flight, both of them sat in silence. Laura saw that Ernesto did not mingle with the other passengers as he usually would. He didn't even attempt to order any alcohol. After a while, Laura couldn't take it anymore.

"Ernesto, I…" She started.

"No it is I who should apologize. I understand that you've never seen eye to eye with our Penumbra."

He gazed back at her. " I also recognize your valid concerns pertaining to accusing Alexander of the crime, which is why we are not heading straight to find the Royal Arsenal. Instead, I wish to meet a potential ally. Someone who I hear is an authority on matters concerning the Black Prince."

After their arrival and a quiet drive later, they stood in front of a four story Victorian building, constructed with red brick. Yet it appeared that they had recently planted gardens of pinks roses around the building that stood in contrast to the coming autumn.

Laura was wearing a blue coat and Ernesto was covered in a black hooded cloak.

As they approached, Laura suddenly stopped Ernesto with her outstretched arm.

"What's the matter?" Ernesto whispered.

"There's a barrier here." She replied.

He looked at her questioningly. "And?"

"It appears that someone inside wishes to try and keep us out." Laura explained.

Ernesto impatiently took a step forward.

"Wait!" Laura yelled out. "If you go waltzing in, you'll destroy the barrier."

Ernesto looked at her knowingly. "Yes, that's the point."

"Look, wouldn't it be best to at least approach this meeting with _some_ proper respect? If we want this friend of yours to support us, we should try to make a good impression by standing out from the others. I have a feeling that all Campiones walked right in instead of simply ringing the doorbell."

Ernesto took a moment to ponder the thought. "Alright, we'll do it your way." He took a step back.

Laura step forward and finding an impression on one of the stones that lay outside the barrier, touched it and spoke out loud. "Oh Princess Alice! We have traveled far and wish to have an audience with you. We bear a message from the eighth Campione!"

For about a minute, they stood in waiting until the barrier finally opened up to let them through. Upon approaching, the door opened and a tall, thin lady stood in front of them. She looked around her thirties and wore her hair tied up along thin-framed glasses. She was known as Patricia Ericson, otherwise called Miss Ericson, show served as secretary and governess of the Witenagemot's spokesperson, Alice Louise of Navarre. She stood hands at the waist, defiantly looking at them.

"The 8th Campione? I had hoped they'd at least be courteous and come to speak with the Princess in person."

"Ask and you shall receive!" Ernesto announced as he pulled off the cloak revealing his shining white and purple attire.

Miss Ericson narrowed her eyes. "We have not yet met the 8th Campione. How do I know you're not an imposter?" She accused.

"You could test me." The Sun King suggested.

"Very well" She replied. Pointing to the ground, she chanted, _**"Spiciformis Insidias!"**_ A complex magic circle that sprouted deadly black spikes sunk into the circle and disappeared right in front of Ernesto. He made a light step and the magical trap shattered.

"Very well, you have proven your title. So what business do you wish to speak to Princess Alice about?" She snapped.

"The matter concerns Alexander Gascoigne."

She stifled a snarl. "You come on his behalf? Then I'd think it better you leave." Despite being a Campione, Miss Ericson didn't seem to fear them as much as normal mages.

{Brave. But quite foolish.} Ernesto thought.

"Do not misunderstand me. I do not come in place of him. Rather, I come to see of his possible involvement in the orchestration of a theft and the punishment he would receive." The Sun King clarified.

Hearing this, her eyes lit up. "Really? Well, we don't want to keep you waiting. Right this way!" She declared with a newly found skip in her step.

She opened a door and there stood Princess Alice. But they both noticed something was off about her appearance.

"Ectoplasm" Laura figured.

"Indeed. My real body is very weak and unsightly" She pointed to a huge bed with lavish curtains that covered its occupant. "So I tend to receive visitors in this form."

"Ahh I have heard that those with high levels of spiritual ability tend to have weak physical constitutions." The Sun King mentioned.

"To whom do I have the pleasure of addressing?" Princess Alice asked.

"I am Ernesto Juarez, better known by my rightful title of the Sun King and the 8th Campione."

She bowed and replied. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Oh Great Sun King. May I be so polite as to ask for the purpose of your visit?"

"I will get right to the point. Three days ago, an ancient magical artifact was stolen from my organization. The very same artifact was targeted on its way to the capital city before the robbery. In both cases, magical electrical attacks were used and the assailant or assailants were able to cover great distances." Ernesto explained.

"Hmmm…what type of artifact was it?" The Princess asked.

"To be entirely honest, I'm not completely sure. It was recovered by John Pluto Smith for our alliance."

"Alliance?!" The Princess asked in surprise.

"Yes, John Pluto Smith, Kusanagi Godou and I formed an alliance in secret to combat any other encroaching Campione. Salvatore Doni just recently joined as well."

She stood in awe. "Wow! That is amazing! I hadn't been informed. To think you have united this many Campione!"

"Anyways, back to the main topic. Concerning the robbery, our intelligence holds that our prime suspect is Alexander Gasciogne. What do you think?"

"Well, while some of the details do sound like the work of Alexander, I don't see why he would take such an object unless it had some inherent value to him."

"Well, it is possible that the artifact can aid in the battle against the King of the End." The Sun King pointed out.

"Really? Then there lies the motive. Such a possibility could be true especially since he knows he will have to fight him in the future."

She began to pace around the room. "And from what I heard in rumors, you have quite the violent reputation….far from what you presently suggest." She added reassuringly.

She gazed out the window. "So he may have hidden his identity to escape the retribution of such a violent man….still. While you can name him a suspect at your leisure Your Majesty, unless you have solid proof that he stole it, I'm afraid conjecture is all you have. It would be unwise to try and accuse him when there are various other candidates that would fit your description of things."

"True. It would appear that I'd be making blind accusations if I could not pin him at the scene of the crime. On another note, I wanted to know more about you, Princess Alice."

"Me?" She replied with curiosity.

"Yes. See you have proven to be a most valuable ally for many of my compatriots in trying times. I'm curious as to why you chose to help monsters like us."

"I wouldn't call you a monster…" She replied.

"I'm sure many would beg to differ. There's no need to be modest. I am well aware of what the world thinks of us." He affirmed.

"Ah well you sand in stark contrast to a good number of your kin by holding that opinion."

Gesturing toward Laura, he explained. "I owe it all to my knight, Laura. It's hard to argue with her."

"Let's be honest, you were already a monster before. A monster of women." Laura commented.

Princess Alice raised her eyebrows. "Ooo so you're that type of man."

She turned to Laura. "Laura was it not? You will have to tell me about our Sun King's conquests."

Looking back at the Sun King's slight bewilderment, she added. "I am sure a man of his caliber would find it petty to worry about such trivial gossip."

{Wow, she's was good.} Ernesto thought.

"Ahem, perhaps another time…unless.." he slowly approached Princess Alice's bedside and gently pulled back the curtains, revealing the bedridden Alice.

"You would wish…" he took a hold of her hand and began to lightly caress it.

"…to join the ranks of such ladies who've had the privilege."

She felt her face reddened and she swallowed hard. Her breathing quickened as his face slowly inched closer, his gaze, intense and longing. Her lips looked so soft and waiting.

"Sun King, this isn't what…" She turned away offering excuses but he gently took hold of her chin, leaned into her ear and with his hot breath sliding in her ear, he whispered. "Close your eyes."

Princess Alice did as commanded. Her lips quivered in anticipation. She then felt a push against her lips. It was soft and warm as she relaxed her body.

"Well, does that momentarily tame the need for gossip?"

She opened her eyes and found his thumb pressed against her lips. She slowly nodded.

As he stepped away, she took a deep breath and attempted to regain her composure.

"W..w..well that was quite the demonstration S-S-Sun King."

He gave a warm smile. "Maybe one day we could explore the possibility." He gave a wink.

"Well now, would you be so kind as to answer my question." She gave a firm nod.

"I feel that Campiones are walking disasters but if set against each other, they can almost cancel out further possible disaster if given the proper direction. Sometimes our goals coincide and sometimes they are at odds with Campione."

"So it's like having a forest fire and ending it with a big explosion."

"More or less." She replied.

"Well then, can I count on your support in this war?" The Sun King asked.

"And what support would that be my esteemed Sun King?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Supporting my efforts to push back the end of the world and all who would stand in the way of such a goal."

"Well I would very much rather have the world keep existing than to have it end. It appears I have no choice." She smiled.

"Thank you Princess Alice." Laura interjected. "By the way, concerning the robbery, our members have identified the culprit."

She pulled out an iPad from her bag and handed it to Ernesto and Princess Alice. Looking at the evidence on-screen, they commented. "You would describe this man as quite intelligent and clever correct?"

 ***sigh*** "Indeed but you must forgive him for he has quite a nasty habit of such blunders."

Minutes later, after they said their good-byes to Princess Alice, the Sun King and Laura were escorted to the outskirts of the mansion by Miss Ericson. As he walked out, he turned his head slightly.

"Oh, before I leave, I want to say that it is an impressive barrier that you've built. I could have dispelled it to prove myself a Campione but chose to leave such a great work intact."

Hearing this, she showed a smile of gratitude. "Fare thee well Sun King."


	4. Chapter 3: A Merciful King's Scorn

Chapter 3

That Sir Iceman was embarrassed was an understatement. His King had made and executed a plan to steal an artifact of some questionable value. He then came back briefly to report his success and raced off to test his theories about the artifact.

Yet his discomfort did not stem from his King, but for the fact that the artifact's rightful owner was standing across from his desk, with an impatient tapping of his fingers. Yet he was absolutely mortified by the evidence presented that pointed out the Black Prince as the culprit.

"Well, do you believe this evidence is sufficient?" Or should I show more?" The Sun King asked.

Looking down at the iPad with resigned eyes, he answered. "No, this makes it readily apparent. I am truly sorry…"

The Sun King held his palm up to stop him. "I do not wish to hear an apology from you. I wish to hear it from your King. Contact him immediately."

Though the 8th Campione stood much shorter in stature than Sir Iceman, at the present moment, he was quite intimidating. He spoke with a seemingly calm tone. Yet it was obvious the emotion he was holding back. Anger.

Iceman immediately picked up his phone and called the Black Prince.

"Yes? I'm quite busy right now. Make it quick."

Clearing his throat, he responded. "Your Majesty….the 8th Campione is here in my office."

There was a brief silence and the Black Prince replied. "Is he now? Well, what does he want?"

Before Iceman could respond, the Sun King approached the phone and pushed the speaker button.

"It concerns a particular artifact that you stole three days ago."

"That is a bold accusation. I do hope you have some type of proof and are not merely jumping to conclusions. Because if you are…"

"Indeed. We have evidence. We have a young man arriving at the Tijuana International Airport by the name of Alex Gascony."

 ***Humph*** "I do hope you realize my name is Alexander Gascoigne."

"I am." The Sun King replied. "However, this Alex Gascony, a student from France, also made a visit to the associates of John Pluto Smith about 7 months ago who, as it turned out, came to test an artifact he took without permission. Of course, I'm sure you remember that visit."

Alex became irritated, holding his phone.

"Additionally, while it may have somehow been someone who's real name is an alias you previously used and a completely different person despite bearing a striking resemblance to you, we also have a credit card purchase in the airport under your name."

Under his breath, Sir Iceman commented. "…paper trail always gets you…"

"Well, I was in Tijuana for a couple days but you can chalk that up to mere coincidence with your theft." He curtly replied.

"Furthermore, if this is the only proof you have then you should give up this preposterous assumption…"

"Ah yes. Sir Iceman would you be so kind as to present the final piece of evidence?"

Hearing this Alexander asked "What is it Iceman?"

Slowly, he began to give a description.

"It is a man, who appears to be your Majesty, takes a seat and takes out a rather large magical gem and begins to examine it." He sighed. "Your Majesty puts down the gem on his book and a young child comes and snatches it and runs away. It appears you used your godspeed because the gem is back in your hands. The child begins to cry eliciting the attention of the mother who comes to confront you. You begin to ignore her and a young lady comes to your defense. The mother grabs the child and leaves. You seem to make a comment and it appears to have offended the young lady who helped you and she storms off, throwing water in your face."

"I heard rumors that you had quite a bad reputation from how you deal with women."

"Tch! Fine! You caught me. What do you want?" Alex confessed.

The Sun King held up a finger. "Three things. One is payment for the injuries my subjects received when you stole from the museum."

"Agreed."

"Two is the return of my artifact and three is an apology face to face" He declared as he raised his other two fingers.

"I'm afraid I can't do the last two." Alexander firmly replied.

The Sun King scrunched his eyebrows and narrowed his eyes. "Excuse me?"

"I said the last two demands are something I won't fulfill."

"And…why is that?" The Sun King asked with fire in his eyes.

"Because I want to study this artifact further for my own personal use and I don't feel like an apology is necessary."

He continued. "You should relish in the fact that you caught me. Yet an apology would be filled with empty words and non-existent remorse."

Both Sir Iceman and Laura had their mouths wide open in shock. They slowly turned to see how the Sun King would react.

Hands clenched and shaking and barely holding back a snarl, he commented. "This is something you should reconsider. I am not one who will take such an insult lightly."

"Well then it appears that we are at odds then. So if you want your artifact and apology so badly, I suggest you come and find me if you can."

The Sun King's hand throbbed at this willful insolence. "You do realize that I could destroy this Royal Arsenal of yours correct?"

"The fact that you didn't do that from the start shows that you have more restraint than your reputation would suggest. You may choose to try and destroy my organization but I doubt you'd be able to stop me from destroying yours. And in the end, you wouldn't gain back your precious artifact."

He continued to reason. "So to destroy only to lose more would be just wasted effort. A cycle of perpetual destruction where nothing is achieved. So why not let this matter go? Or simply take something of equal value to your artifact from my organization? I feel that would be an adequate recompense."

He stopped shaking and began to reflect on the Black Prince's words. Taking a deep sigh, the Sun King replied. "Hmmm…it appears you are correct. I do not wish to start a war with you. We would lose much more than necessary. Eventually, we will meet upon the battlefield and settle this score. Good day."

The Sun King turned around and began to walk to the door.

"Your Majesty! You can't be serious!" Laura complained.

"Laura, he has agreed to one of my demands. Furthermore, the Black Prince is right. To start a war over a mere artifact would be unwise and pointless. We have more important matters to attend to. Now come." The Sun King calmly ordered.

Shooting Sir Iceman a dirty look, she jadedly followed her king. Sir Iceman saw them get in their car and drive off, whereupon he quickly returned to the phone and yelled. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! HE COULD HAVE DESTROYED ALL OF THE ROYAL ARSENAL!"

"Calm down Iceman." Alexander ordered. "Speaking with him, I realized that the 8th Campione was one who would actually listen to reason. It seems there is method behind the madness he has enacted."

Trembling for having avoided the possibility of assured destruction, Sir Iceman slowly sat down.

"Still, keep tabs on him until he leaves the country. We need to make sure that he has actually accepted reasoning and won't suddenly change his mind. Now take a drink and go about your duties."

A week later, there had been no incident. The Sun King had left that very same day from England. If anything, things were much better.

Morale at the Royal Arsenal was sky high. The Black Prince had conquered the Savage King of the West with his words and threats.

"Our King is amazing! That new King ran off scared like a dog with his tail between his legs!"

"Our King could probably wipe the floor with the Sunny King!" 

"Psssh we could have probably taken him on ourselves to save our Majesty the time!"

Such were the phrases heard around the Royal Arsenal.

"Such foolish words." Sir Iceman smiled. "Though I am glad that nothing came to pass."

News of the Black Prince's bloodless victory was spread around Europe from Witengamot to the Orders of the Copper-Black Cross and Bronze-Black Cross. Magical refugees, victims of the destruction of their organizations by the Sun King, came flocking to the Royal Arsenal, bringing with them knowledge and business of Mexico's magical world.

The Black Prince had a newfound pride and spoke with princely gloat with every check-in. There was only one person who was not at ease with the way the matter was settled, Cecilia Cheung.

She had made a rare visit to headquarters to bring new knowledge on various projects and artifacts that had been researched in the Far East as well as updates on the possible locations of the Campiones Luo Hao and Dejanstal Voban. She even brought her analysis of the various weaknesses and intelligence leaks of the various magical organizations that were headed by Campione.

"I really wish Alexander were here." Cecilia said with a sigh.

"Why?" Sir Iceman asked.

"I just have a bad feeling about this whole mess."

"Well, worry not. It's been a week and our sources tell us that the Sun King has kept to his domain." Sir Iceman reassured.

"Exactly. That's why I worry. Doesn't it strike you odd that a man who is known for his constant travels to suddenly stop and coop up in his home?" Cecilia questioned.

"Remember, we misjudge the new king. Our King has reassured me that he shouldn't pose much of a threat now."

 ***sigh*** "I hope you're right. By the way, what's with all these new people?"

Sir Iceman calmly explained. "Since word has spread of our Majesty's relatively peaceful and bloodless victory, many refugees have come to us."

"Refugees." Cecilia asked perplexed.

"Yes. You remember the period of silence in the magical world that Mexico experienced some months ago?"

Cecila thought for a moment. "Yes."

"We now know that it was during the Sun King's rise to power. During that time, he destroyed many magical organizations that wished to gain his favor. As such, many members of those organizations fled or went into hiding. They've come to see that Royal Arsenal as a safe haven."

Cecilia sat down and rested her chin on clasped hands, pondering. "Why didn't we hear of them before?"

"Well, we did but their numbers were few and it was only until recently that we had an influx of them."

She stared at Sir Iceman. "And you really believe they all came because of Alexander's victory?"

Sir Iceman turned to her puzzled. "What are you saying?

"Isn't it a little too convenient that so many members from the deposed organizations have come rushing to us? It's not like they're being persecuted or anything."

"I think you're looking a bit too much into this. Do not people around the world hold the idea of the enemy of my enemy is my friend?" Sir Iceman posed.

He continued. "This phrase is especially true for that region of the world. During the Spanish conquest of the New World, didn't the tribes that had been conquered and subjugated by the Aztecs decide to revolt and help the Spanish?"

"Hmm well you have a point…" Cecilia admitted.

"Just relax Cecilia. I feel you're over thinking this." Sir Iceman suggested.

"I hope you're right." She took out her phone and frowned.

"Are we have internet problems again?"

"I hope not. I told Nguyen to keep on top of that." Sir Iceman said.

He picked up the phone and as he began to dial, he paused.

"What is it?" Cecilia asked.

"No dial tone." He put the phone down.

"Lend me your phone, it should still work."

"Yeah here." She handed over her phone.

"…There's no signal." He looked at her phone then looked at Cecilia with worried eyes.

Then the lights in the Royal Arsenal glowed and shut off. Quickly putting two fingers to his ear, he shouted _**"Oh Boreas! Send my voice through your cool winds!"**_

Two mini magic circles appeared on his ear and his mouth, both connected by magical lines.

"Nguyen, what is happening down there?!" Sir Iceman hurriedly questioned.

"I don't know. I'm on my way to check it out now. Wait! Who are…GAH!"

"Nguyen? Nguyen!" He shouted. All he heard was silence.

He turned to Cecilia.

"Go around and order an evacuation of the building. I'll go down to the generator rooms to see what is happening."

As they both headed to the door, a voice resounded throughout the building.

"Good afternoon everyone! As of now, everyone should head to one of two locations. Those who choose to surrender peacefully should head to the southern garden where they should run and not look back. Those who chose otherwise are to go to the Northern entrance. As of now, the Royal Arsenal is under attack. Those who foolishly choose to fight shall be forced to submit. Those who would do otherwise should run for their lives."

Cecilia looked at the Northern entrance and saw a small army had amassed. At its head, stood a man in black slacks, a purple vest and a white collar shirt with rolled up sleeves that showed his tan arms, one which held a magical club armed with sharp black edges.

As Cecilia identified who the perpetrator was, his voice boomed throughout the Royal Arsenal.

"I am the Sun King! Submit now or face my fury!"

"Cecilia I need you to go to the outskirts of this barrier to try and reach our King. I don't know how much time I will be able to buy you so hurry!"

Cecilia turned and ran down the hall.

It became apparent to both of them that a great magical barrier had been cast to remove communications both within and to the outside world. They could safely assume that the Sun King was the caster and there was no way they'd be able to defeat him, let alone him and his army.

As she ran, she encountered pandemonium.

People were running around tripping over each other. There was yelling and shouting with papers flying about, probably some poor fool try to save his research. As she hurried, she swore she even saw members fighting each other.

Reaching the end, she began hearing footsteps behind her. At first, she thought it was some random person trying to find their way out but soon she dismissed the explanation.

It felt like she was being followed. The footsteps were firm and resonated across the floor like a drop of water rippling across a pond's surface.

Reaching the end of the hallway, she turned to identify the culprit.

Amongst all the frantic members, a man stood out. He wore a grey collar shirt with matching black vests, slacks and dress shoes. He wore a pinstripe fedora whose brim hid his eyes. He walked calmly and with direction as the people around him seemed to blur, he alone stayed in focus. With a quick blink, he disappeared.

As the crowd of members swarmed around her, she turned the corner and stopped abruptly.

Her eyes widened. The man seemingly appeared right in front of her!

"I'm sorry young lady but, you'll have to come with me."

She quickly twisted around only to find him blocking her way.

She swiftly pulled out a marble from her pocked and flung it at his feet. A purple haze erupted and everyone began running into walls, confused and disoriented to their surroundings.

She hurried to the arch doorway. She wrapped her fingers around the door handle and…

"Ahh The confusion marble" The voice called out behind it as a hand reach out and gripped her shoulder. "Its ability to distort the visual and auditory perception of people, though short lived, is a great distraction for quick escapes. Jeje a woman after my own heart."

She slowly turned with fearful eyes.

"I'm sure you wish to escape but you've sparked the interest of my master. So I'm afraid you'll be coming with me." The shadowy man declared.

With a sudden shade, they were gone.

This was not Sir Iceman's day. What started out as an ordinary Friday had spiraled into a doomsday. With communications cut, members in a panic, and oh who could forget the embodiment of disaster slowly approaching their headquarters that seemed to still have a slight grudge of the Black Prince's treatment.

Everything seemed to be going wrong.

Right now, he had two options. 1) to keep the sun King at bay long enough for Cecilia to contact King Alexander. His arrival time could range from a few minutes to a day even at his max speed.

"I wish he would at least tell us his whereabouts every now and again!" He loudly protested.

His second option was to retreat and give up the headquarters. The difficulty with this option was the lack of discipline of many members in the Royal Arsenal. He was sure that many fools would choose to stay and fight rather than give up.

"I don't like the success of either of these plans. So why not both?" He said with resign.

As he concluded his thought, a voice boomed once again.

"Members of the Royal Arsenal! I offer you mercy! Merely vacate this building and flee for your lives! To do otherwise would be futile!"

Raising his hand to his ear, he chanted the communication spell. "Everyone receiving this message. It's Sir Iceman and I order you to meet at the plaza entrance!"

While Sir Iceman was executing his plan, Ernesto approached the building steadily being followed closely by his army. He began to think of how it all came down this plan some days ago.

"…How are you expecting to destroy the Royal Arsenal WITHOUT CASUALTIES?! You attacking their main headquarters! You think they'll just let you do it?"

The one asking the questions was Laura.

"My Lord, she does bring up an important point. If you were to use my army of knights, then it would be a simple matter. But that would leave us practically defenseless if the Black Prince shows up." The General added.

"That's if he shows up there. He may just decide to destroy the Sixth Sun on his way there and we'd definitely be defenseless." Laura replied.

Ernesto began to think. How could he both have a fighting force to take on the inevitable resistance that the Royal Arsenal would give and still have a force to protect his own headquarters should his plan go awry?

"Don't forget! IF you want to avoid casualties, you'll be unable to use some authorities." Laura informed.

"And it would be the best strategy to limit the authorities you do show." The General added.

If he headed with an army, the headquarters would be attacked. If he cut communications, it would keep Alexander from arriving any time soon but also would throw the Royal Arsenal into disarray, making rescue efforts and what he assumed would be normal evacuation procedures difficult. Yet it would keep them from forming an actual counter offense. If he stormed the place with an army without cutting communications, they could launch a counteroffensive and Alexander could enter the picture. If they were cut, casualties would happen on both sides.

His eyebrows furrowed. No matter how he thought of it, there was a security risk left somewhere.

After the meeting, he was resting in his room when Laura came knocking on his door.

"Ernesto, I know we haven't thought of a good plan but if you really want to take down the Royal Arsenal, we're going to need a plan and fast or else we won't be able to prepare." She sighed and then gave him a box. "By the way, King Kusanagi sent you a package."

Opening it, he found the newest Godzilla movie. "Ahh it appears he greatly enjoyed it. Jeje it was awesome."

Hearing this, Laura crossed her arms. ***Sigh*** "We're planning the destruction of the headquarters of a Campione's base and all you really show interest in is a monster movie."

"Hey! Tell me that Godzilla wasn't an awesome movie!" Ernesto crowed.

"It's just a big monster destroying other monsters and the city of San Francisco in the process." She then nonchalantly added, "And a bunch of military guys trying to stop a nuke. Which is pretty useless considering Godzilla is a walking disaster and destroyed the city anyways."

"Wait. Aren't you always calling me a walking disaster? Since when am I the same as a 100 foot lizard that breathes cool atomic breath?"

"Okay so maybe you're not a full walking disaster. You can reel it in sometimes. But besides other monsters like you, you can just rampage through anything. Nothing can stand in your way."

Hearing this, his eyes lit up with the solution he was looking for.

The halls echoed with yells and panic. Sir Iceman didn't think the Royal Arsenal would fall into disarray so quickly. Still their opponent made it reasonable. He turned to look at everyone assembled.

First was Mowliid, a Somali pirate with a modified light machine gun and an itchy trigger finger. Though reckless, his ability to infuse high levels of magic into his ammunition in real time made him a powerful ally.

Next up was Grigori, a Czech bodyguard with a strongman obsession. He possessed unmatched magical strength and could lift up an entire building if necessary.

Behind him stood Aarush, who could only be described as the pyromaniac from India. He stood above others in the field of fire magic and despite his unhealthy obsession, could be reasoned with.

"Where are the others?" Sir Iceman questioned. The doors burst open with three more outlaws making an entrance.

There was Sai, a katana wielding yakuza gangster. Dressed in a business suit, with her trust blade sheathed, she was an imposing figure who exuded a killer intent with her eyes that pierced like daggers.

Next to her was Sahed, a young man from Yemen who was considered a nomad. He wore a brown cloak that shrouded his curved saif made of Damascus steel. Yet, his most striking feature was a diagonal scar that had blinded his right eye.

Finally, there was the man out of time, a mute gunslinger whose body held more revolvers than you could count with your hands. In the typical Wild West attire, no one knew his real name so they simply referred to him as Mr. Walker.

Eyeing the room, Sir Iceman began to address them. "Well it appears we're the only ones who can amount any kind of offensive. Today's opponent is the Sun King Ernesto Juarez. Now the goal isn't to kill him. Such an endeavor would be impossible so remove any thought of it from your mind. Our job is simply to suppress him long enough to buy Cecilia time to contact our King. Unfortunately, the King appears to have brought an army so our primary goal is to quickly neutralize this force with the utmost impunity. During this operation, you must avoid attacking the Campione. Attacking him alone would be suicide."

"Our only shot to push him back is if we keep our heads clear and work together. Is that understood?" Sir Iceman asked.

Mowliid raised his hand. "What if by some miracle, we get a lucky shot and take him out?"

Sir Iceman turned to face him with a dark expression. "Then you better hope he stays dead."

"Now our primary concern is his army. I would guess a force of approximately 50 soldiers. This is our plan. First, we attack the army, breaking their ranks and we take them out in groups. The idea is to divide and conquer. Make sure to keep an eye on the Campione for I daresay he'll become enraged and will target you or any one of us."

"Once the army is taken care of, we move onto our primary objective: suppressing the Campione. We'll have Mowliid and Mr. Walker providing long distance cover fire while Aarush and Grigori serve as mid-range distractions. If you can incinerate him or drop a whole building on him, by all means do so."

"Sai, Sahed and I will fight close range. Remember, engage him at swords length. Don't get cocky!" He warned. "Any closer could not only spell your end if he gets you but will make it difficult for the rest of us to either save or redirect our attacks."

"We'll be doing hit and run, hitting hard and fast and falling back for our support to take over. Is that understood?!" Sir Iceman barked. Everyone nodded.

"Right, one last thing. Don't die…let's move out." He ordered.

The sun had begun to set a blood red. On the foregrounds to one side stood the Sun King and his army. To the other, stood the Royal Arsenal's last hope for survival, seven great warriors.

"So these are the ones who remain noncompliant. I must admire your spirit. It was that very same defiance against such insurmountable odds that I slew a god."

They said nothing, only stared at their targets who instead of armor and weapons, were dressed lightly and in black, like ninjas.

"Ah I see you wish to take on my army…unfortunately.." He threw a series of gems in the air and crushed another against his chest. A magical barrier suddenly formed! Like a stone dome of see through gold, the warriors were trapped!

"Your opponent is me." As the barrier crashed into existence, the Sun King's army proceeded with blinding speed towards the main compound.

"Now the only way out of this magical prison is by beating me…So come! Show me the power of the Black Prince's subjects!"

 **BAM!** No sooner had the Sun King finished speaking that Mr. Walker had his pistol drawn. The Sun King skidded sideways with his Haste spell. "That was close!" He thought.

Before he could even look at the assailant, two others were already upon him, swords drawn.

" _ **Haste squared!"**_ He shoot out sideways towards them, dodging the first blade and summoning his Maquahuitl, deflected the second. Yet he felt…a sudden heat? Flames were rushing at him!

" _ **Haste cubed!"**_ He chanted.

Feeling a huge weight press against his heart, he quickly leaped up and away, only to see a huge chip of concrete hurtling his way.

"Oh for goodness sakes!" He commented with an exasperated look. He swung himself like a top, smacking away the concrete fragment.

Landing away from the fighters, he heard the sound of a chain quickly clacking. Turning around now fully annoyed, he turned to see what had made the sound.

"Ah."

The fighter's submachine gun sprayed bullets as his allies jumped away. Seeing the bullets rocketing towards him, the Sun King declared, "Enough of this…"

With the pressure on his heart growing steadily, he extended his arm and summoned lightning from his fingertips, vaporizing the bullets.

Taking a breather, he deactivated the Haste spell. "I apologize but I'll be taking back the initiative." He affirmed.

As he saw the fighters disappear and the gun wielders fire, his eyes glowed gold. He rapidly fired lightning in all directions.

 **BOOM! PLASH! CRACK!** The bullets exploded with Sai and Sahed leaping backwards, trying to absorb the lightning with their swords.

Thinking he had repelled them, he felt the ground begin to shake!

Punching the ground, the strongman had made a sizeable tremor and caused the ground beneath the Sun King to collapse. The fire mage wasted no time, unleashing a scorching inferno into the newly created crater. The Sun King's eyes narrowed as his eyes reflected the white hot light that began to engulf him.

As soon as they saw the Sun King lose footing, Mowliid and Mr. Walker proceeded to fire into the hole. They saw a silhouette become enwrapped by the flames.

As the flames died down and they saw a smoking crater, Mowliid, Sahed, and Grigori cheered.

Everyone else stayed quiet.

Sir Iceman had not even moved from his initial place. "We don't know if we actually got him so don't let your guard down." He ordered.

But his warning fell on deaf ears as the three continued to cheer.

"Didn't you see it? We got him! We got him!"

Yet despite the hope they spoke of, Aarush, Mr. Walker and Sai stared intently at the smoke.

 ***UFF*** Aarush let out. His expression wide-eyed in surprise.

"I didn't like that fire of yours. It hurt." The Campione growled as he put away a bottle and Aarush's body slumped to the ground.

As Mr. Walker and Mowliid raised their guns, the Sun King appeared at blinding speed behind the cowboy.

"Speaking of fire…" A quick chop to the neck drained Mr. Walker of consciousness.

As Mowliid fired, he saw the Sun King effortlessly dodge his bullets until finally he too fell to a blow to the temple.

He turned to face the remaining warriors.

"You there! Strongman! Collect their bodies lest they be destroyed in the conclusion of this battle!" He demanded.

Grigori turned to look at Sir Iceman for instruction and with a nod, he walked over to pick up his comrades who were rendered out cold.

Turning to face the swordsmen, the Sun King spoke "Now I have grown tired of your efforts to keep me from my objective. The Royal Arsenal will fall!"

"Truly, you are like other Campiones." Sir Iceman responded. He continued, "Then if we cannot delay its destruction, we will do all we can to bring about yours Oh King"

He took a bow. "Allow my compatriots and I to fully entertain you." Extending his arms in front of him with palms forward he chanted. " _ **Woe is the world, a frigid sea. From where the greatest of monsters lurks the depths. Aid me with but a piece, so my enemies can take their final breath."**_

An icy wind erupted as a column of ice began to emerge in front of Sir Iceman. As the ice cracked and grew, the Sun King walked back to the crater, eyeing the ritual.

" _ **Arise from the primordial abyss, oh noise, oh tumult, oh arrogance! Assure me victory despite its cost! Reveal yourself, Rahab's Frost!"**_

The ice pillar exploded, sending shards of icicles at the Sun King who countered with his lightning as a shard slashed his thigh.

Reaching out, Sir Iceman grabbed the blade of glowing ice that shimmered with snowflakes and ice crystals with each swing.

He looked at the Campione who smiled, oblivious to the bit of frost slowly creeping from his wound.

"Let us begin!" He beamed.

"Now!" Sir Iceman yelled.

What was this?! Looking up, Sahed was immediately upon the Sun King!

The Campione had become enraptured by the display of magic that he disregarded the actions of the other warriors. Sahed had leaped as the ice broke and was mere inches away from his target, too close for him to retreat back!

As the blade neared his neck, the Campione activated his Haste spell but the frost had spread, rendering his leg almost immobile!

For the first time in the fight, the Sun King was left wide-eyed and shocked. Yet, as he quickly moved to deflect the blade, he heard the rushing sound of steel speeding from behind.

Sahed and Sai had successfully trapped the Campione. But what happened next left Sir Iceman dumbfounded.

The Sun King had flung the Maquahuitl sideways across his body at high speed to disarm Sahed as Sai's blade pierced his chest from behind. Instead of pain, he gritted his teeth and roared! The madman grabbed Sahed as Sai plunged her blade towards the hilt. He quickly reached behind him and took hold of her as well. As he held on to his now bewildered prey, his eyes lit up and he sent shocks of electricity through both of them, knocking them out cold.

Yet the two sword masters had done enough. The barrier around them was evaporating.

The Sun King, haggard and in pain, re-summoned his Maquahuitl and placing it over the tip of the blade with both arms, he pushed it against his chest, shoving the blade out. Bleeding profusely and breathing irregularly, he looked at the final adversary in front of him.

"Well, I have to commend you for being able to gain such an upper hand on me. Showing mercy is always a difficult game." He choked out.

Keeping his sword pointed towards his foe, Sir Iceman asked, "So you showed us mercy? That explains why you held back. But surely you have more authorities that would've easily incapacitated us. Why did you not use them?"

The Sun King smiled. "Ah quite observant aren't we? Well you see… its all part of the plan. And now, I need to get rid of you so the final act can begin."

"King, in your state and with the burden of mercy, I would ask that you give up your mission. For you won't be able to stay merciful for what will come and neither will I." Sir Iceman replied as he positioned himself to rush at the Campione.

"Ahhh well you forget one important thing…" The Sun King gave a twisted grin as his hair began to stand with static charge building. "That as a Campione, I am fool in three senses of the word."

Lightning began to ripple across his body and lash out at the ground and air.

"I am foolish in that I lack what normal people would deem good judgment, opposing the gods through pure will, luck and insanity." Electricity began to violently rip around, heating the air and ground. "I am foolish in that I delight in battles that bring me towards the brink of destruction." The air began to crack as lightning viciously started to reach out.

Sir Iceman gazed at the enormous power building in front of him. That despite the wounds and immobility, this man still wanted to fight, still wanted to win. He looked into the eyes, but there were no eyes. What he saw was a fire that seemed to encapsulate the man's very soul. Mesmerized by what he saw, he heard his voice reach out to wake him. "And the last meaning…"

 ***SWICK*** Sir Iceman's eyes widened as his hands let the sword slip from his grasp. His body began to become rigid. Stiffly reaching the back of his neck, he felt a long dart. His eyes became heavy, his head began to sway and with a final glimpse he saw the Sun King, now calm with a smile.

"…to fool, to simply trick…"

And then everything went black.

"Thank you Penumbra. Without the barrier, he could have easily escaped. In my state, it would have been impossible to catch him."

The man bowed and replied. "I help my lord in any way he needs. What are your orders my King?"

Ernesto glanced down at the slump body of Sir Iceman and spoke. "Take him with us. We'll need him down the line."

"You dare take him as a spoil of war?!" Roared the strongman.

"Restrain yourself strongman." The Sun King recommended. "You'll be unable to protect yourself, let alone your unconscious comrades if you try to attack us."

Hearing this, the strongman stopped and gritted his teeth, knowing that the Sun King spoke truth.

Ernesto closed his eyes. He began to concentrate on his Lightning authority. Why had he come? What was his true reason? The answers appeared in his mind, logical and calm but they became corrupted by another feeling: anger.

Opening his eyes, his scowled. "Tsk, it won't work. Cursed restriction." Turning his gaze towards the building, he asked. "Has all been accomplished?"

"Yes My Lord." The Penumbra answered.

"Good. Now…" raising his voice so the last warrior could also hear. "If you don't wish to be utterly obliterated, I suggest you get as far away from here as possible in the next three minutes."

"But My Lord!" the Penumbra whispered hastily as he saw the deep wound that had been slightly cauterized by the lightning and the growing frost on his left leg. "You are not in any condition to destroy the Royal Arsenal!"

Ernesto smiled. "Ahh that's where you're wrong my dear Penumbra. I always have a plan B."

A fearful look overtook the Penumbra. "You don't mean…?"

Ernesto nodded. "I will need you to retrieve me after it is over. Do you understand?"

He affirmed. "Yes My Lord, it shall be done."

Clapping his hands together, Ernesto boomed. "Very well! Everyone….RUN!"

The Penumbra became a black blur as he raced off with Sir Iceman's motionless body.

The strongman lugged his remaining comrades on his shoulders and shot out towards the forest.

Ernesto limped towards the Royal Arsenal.

 ***sigh*** "Everything always has to be done the hard way." He murmured. _**"Haste cubed!"**_ The familiar weight burdened his heart but with his only good leg, shot up to the roof of the Royal Arsenal. Yet despite his care while landing, he slipped and landed hard on the roof.

 ***Uff* "** …I'm glad no one saw that." Using his Maquahuitl as aid, he stood up. Dismissing his weapon, he closed his eyes.

Electricity began to flow across his body then over the roof of the building. He willed it to grow and soon the entirety of the top of Royal Arsenal was flowing with electrical sparks.

 ***HUUUUUUUUURRRR*** Yelling, lightning began to strike the building randomly, exploding chunks of debris in the air.

{More. I need more} He thought. The lightning quickened, causing more destruction until finally, they began to hit Ernesto!

Lightning surged through and over his body. The sound was deafening. The pressure kept on building like a dam about to overflow. The sky lit up like an electrical cradle with Ernesto at its center and he finally opened his eyes and roared.

 ***RAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH*** With a quick flash, his body disappeared.

The clouds swirled above the Royal Arsenal and then a huge beam of blinding lightning crashed down, obliterating the building in all directions.

As the smoke settled, the Sun King laid splayed against the burned crater.

"Do not worry My Lord, I shall take you to safety. The plan has worked to perfection."

Groaning, he muttered. "I need a drink…" And his sight went black.


	5. Chapter 4: Threats or Cooperation?

Chapter 4

The Black Prince was a man who prided himself on his knowledge. His analytical mind was able to find unlikely and ingenious solutions to the various problems that would often find him.

Like any normal thief or con man, he could calculate and predict what any mark would do. He today he saw that he made an error in his calculations. A grave error.

He returned from his research experiments to find the Royal Arsenal in ashes. While his members were either evacuated or dropped off into the forest by the enemy, the damage was done. The research and works that his members had spent sometimes entire lifetimes making had become smoke and rubble.

This coupled with the abduction of Sir Iceman and disappearance of Cecilia Cheung, completely infuriated him.

And the Campione had the gall to send him a letter. Looking down at the words, he began to snarl.

 _Dear Alexander Gasciogne,_

 _I must commend you for attempting to dissuade me from destroying your organization that day we spoke, you did have good logical reasons. Yet the problem laid in you not respecting me or rather not respecting the unknown and what it could hold. It was the first time we formally spoke and already you had an air of superiority though we are equals. You did not know me but chose to disrespect me. How many before you have dug their graves with such blunders. Now you see the consequences of your actions. Yet now I offer you a proposition._

 _You will reply to this letter and send it magically to our headquarters with a time and place for our duel. Fail to do so or attempting to destroy the Sixth Sun will result in the loss of your comrades, Sir Iceman and Cecilia. In the time and place of your choosing, we will fight and you can exact revenge as you see fit. This time I hope you don't disappoint me._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The Sun King_

Crushing the letter in his hands, he gnashed his teeth together and began to formulate his plan.

Across the world sat Cecilia Cheung. She sat in a dark room with one light to illuminate her. She wore her usual wide-rimmed glasses as her abductor/interrogator circled her.

"Well Ms. Cheung, are you ready to cooperate?"

The man was dressed in the same clothing as when she was captured.

"Not really, no. But trust me, if push comes to shove I'll relent and tell you how to color up your wardrobe."

The man sighed as there was a knock on the door.

Cecilia would've used this chance to flee but the choker on her neck that held a blue gem in the center kept her from using magic.

"Don't worry" said the voice. "I'll take over negotiations for Ms. Cheung.

The man at the door was none other than the perpetrator of this whole mess, the Sun King.

"My apologies for keeping you in such an uncomfortable position but so long as you agree to cooperate, you will be moved to a more relaxed setting." He explained in a soothing voice.

"You know that this doesn't end well for you right?" Cecilia knowingly answered.

"Well you're half right. If I don't get you to work with us, it will end badly for a certain person."

"Look, I know you are a Campione. I know you have immeasurable power that I could never hope to gain. But you've just made an enemy out of someone you should never have crossed and.."

"Ah!" The Sun King interjected. "I have to correct that statement. I did not make an enemy of the Black Prince. He made an enemy out of me when he not only stole something valuable of mine but also treated me with the upmost disrespect. Now can you look me in the eyes and tell me that I am truly in the wrong for all this?"

Cecilia looked away. Despite whatever she wished, he was right. This could have all been avoided if the Black Prince took a more diplomatic approach to this new Campione. If he hadn't jumped to conclusions, not once but twice, thing would have turned out much differently.

"Now the reason I need your help is because you are one of the few people who has close relations with the Black Prince. You know much more about the man than I do. What he likes, dislikes, his habits, his moods, his flaws and strengths."

He began to pace around the room. "Now after the destruction of his organization and my letter of challenge, we will no doubt face off against each other."

"So you want me to help you kill him? No thanks!" Cecilia retorted.

"Actually, I want you to help me convince him to join our alliance." The Sun King calmly explained.

His words echoed in Cecilia's head but she couldn't make sense of it.

Seeing her shake her head as she thought, the Sun King continued. "While such a trespass against me would absolutely warrant retribution, the destruction of the Royal Arsenal was simply a ploy. A tactic to get him to meet me in person. Despite our misgivings, we have a more pressing matter at hand."

He turned to face her. "I am sure you've heard of the King of the End correct?"

Cecilia nodded. "The one who manifests at the end of the era and is thought will bring about the end of the world. I read the report made about his manifestation near Japan and the subsequent battle with King Kusanagi and Great Priestess Hao."

"Excellent. Well then as you may already know, he not only destroys the world but comes as a Campione slayer of sorts. Now, it came to every Campione's mind that we should kill each other to lower the power of such a god who augments his own based on the number of Campione in the world. I have convinced three others to give up on this ridiculous idea and to create a united front to combat the threat."

"Wait who? The only people I can guess are King Kusanagi and possibly Madam Aisha." Cecilia questioned.

"Ah well King Kusanagi is one ally. The other two are John Pluto Smith and Lord Salvatore."

She looked dumbfounded. "No way! Lord Salvatore?! The King of Swords?! You convinced HIM?!"

Eyes wide with shock, she kept muttering. "I can't believe it. I can't believe it. I can't believe it."

"You're lying! You must be!" She accused. "A man like that couldn't possible join an alliance!"

She stared at the Sun King in disbelief as he sighed and commented "Has my dear brother earned such a bad reputation? He's not even…"

He quickly held his tongue. He hadn't really inquired about Doni's misdeeds. He was only reminiscing on the fun they had after the battle and being able to be himself around Doni since he was a Campione as well.

"Ahem…Anyways, it is the truth. Now your king is one who has tended to be a lone wolf, the Duke Voban notwithstanding."

Turning his back on Cecilia, he added. "Still, his profound intellect and arrogance, if used against us, are the biggest threats."

Turning to face her, he asked "Now can you tell me how I can convince him to join us?"

Cecilia sat in silence for a minute pondering and finally asked, "And if I say no?"

"Well if you refuse like Sir Iceman has then I will try to convince him myself and should I fail…"

He paused and took a deep breath. "If I fail, I'll have no choice but to put an end to his life."

His words reverberated throughout Cecilia's body, sending chills down her spine.

{End his life?} She looked at the man who just a moment ago had asked for her help with pleading eyes now spoke with authority on not possibilities but truth.

As he said those words, he showed no hesitation, no doubt, no uncertainty. It was as if for a moment, she could see the final result of his threat. As if, by looking into his eyes, she saw her king's death would come to pass.

Hours passed and the Sun King emerged with a smile. "You convinced her Your Majesty?" Asked the Penumbra.

"Yes. I just let her know what was at stake." He answered.

"So you learned how to deal with the Black Prince?"

"Indeed. Yet I found out something much more indispensable than that."

The Penumbra tilted his head. "And what would that be Your Majesty?"

He took a couple steps and elaborated with a smile. "The possible locations of Luo Hao and Duke Voban."

A young woman woke up with a start. She was lying on soft grass and wore a beautifully woven dress with exquisite patterns. It depicted many things: a snake with many heads that appeared slain on the ocean, a beautiful woman lay collapsed on a beach, a huge beast that was turned over and limp seemingly slain on the land, a burnt corpse along a pile of great ash that lay blowing away in the wind.

As she gazed on the designs, she smiled not knowing why, only feeling great joy at seeing the pictures.

Yet, as she looked at the images, there was one that irritated her for some reason.

The design seemed freshly woven. It portrayed an emerald serpent that coiled around a falling star. It seemed familiar yet she was unable to remember why.

She recognized that she was something beyond human. Though she didn't know how she came to be here, she felt an innate sense of where to go. She needed to retrieve something.

She began to walk as the tropical heat made her hair As she walked out of the jungle, she came across a young man working near a field, tending to plants that she felt would make a pleasantly strong drink.

"Tell me where the nearest sea is." She ordered calmly.

The man instantly fell in a daze and softly answered "Si cuñada…el Golfo esta alla, pasando la laguna." He said as he pointed towards the south.

She felt faint energies that emanated from distant places but the sea held the closest one.

As she began to walk, the young lady wondered. "Will this bring me the answers I seek?"


End file.
